1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to problem information reporting systems, and in detail, relates to a device, a method, and for reporting software problems in multilingual environments for users, support, and development and maintenance.
2. Background
Along with recent globalization, in computer systems, especially software, development work, maintenance work, and services in, for example, a support contact for users have been performed cooperatively by separate multinational teams. Moreover, it is not rare for users to use international software globally in local offices in individual countries. However, even now, in these multinational or multilingual environments in which software is used, supported, developed and maintained, when a problem has occurred in software, a customer support section needs to translate a problem report and the like and submit the report to relevant sections for quickly fixing the problem. For example, a user in a certain country has encountered a problem, a customer support section needs to translate the content of the problem, a procedure for reproducing the problem, and the like into a language that can be understood by engineers and the like in a foreign country to report to a maintenance section and a development section in the country.
Many systems and methods are known for supporting translation of characters (texts) (for example, a multilingual manual preparing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-280275, a method for displaying pairs of original and translated texts disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-337950, and a multilingual document generating system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-297083). Moreover, for example, devices are disclosed, which recognize and translate not only characters but also character parts in data in which images and characters are mixed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-122751, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-108855, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-73959).